Of Fire and Lightning
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: After the final battle, Uchiha Sasuke decided to leave everything behind. But then another irritating person came barging into his life. Someone far more annoying than Naruto. She is a known pirate of this strange new world. Her name is Ace. Non-yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Edited: 03 January 2015 PHT

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
><strong>After the final battle, Sasuke decided to leave everything behind (this time for good, hopefully...) and live a new life of solitude, perseverance and humility. But then another irritating person came into his life and invaded his personal space. Someone far more troublesome than his 'estranged brother'. She is a known pirate of this strange new world he stumbles upon in search of a new beginning. Her name is Portgas D. Ace.

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I earn nothing in posting this story online. Copyright belong to their respective creators namely below…

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Fire and Lightning  
><strong>By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**You, Me and This Sea  
><strong>

For whatever reason, that traitor has eluded her repeatedly, which is almost frustrating to say the least.

Despite her futile search, she was able to stumble upon her little brother.

Portgas D. Azalea or most commonly known as Fire Fist Ace, was ecstatic.

Luffy manages to find good people for his crew. Even a very weird pet that act as their doctor. Cool.

Chuckling amusingly in remembrance of her brother's bold declaration to fight oyaji when the time comes for the title of Pirate King, she manages to spot a deserted island. Since its almost dark, she will need to dock Striker and stay on land to spend the night. And since she is alone on this self-appointed mission, she could not afford to fall on the ocean during one of her narcoleptic fits, drown and then die. In that particular order.

Losing the ability to swim sure has it drawbacks. But being a human personification of fire, she was able to accomplish things. Things that are and might be difficult if she is still normal.

Luffy did so well with his own devil fruit ability, so she should be able to make it better than her brother. Or so she hoped.

Nearing the island, Ace expertly threw a hook to the closest coconut tree she could find and pulled Striker on the shore.

Tightening the ropes to make sure she still has a boat to use the next day, she tried to sense if there is life inhabiting the island.

She still could not get a clear reading. Perhaps she needed to accept Marco's invitation for haki training once she gets back.

Taking her knapsack and a few fishes she was able to catch earlier, the female pirate scanned the area for possible threats. She also gathered a few woods to prepare a bonfire, not that she needed it. Cooking her fish while holding them doesn't seem appropriate. She does remember the lessons Makino had for her and despite Dadan's complaints, the she-pirate giggled and pierced her fish (after removing the scales and intestines) with the sticks she prepared that afternoon while waiting for those damn fish to take her baits.

Anyways, after conjuring a ball of fire to light her bonfire, she frowned slightly when she heard a slight rustle.

It was very faint and she can just ignore it but then a follow-up sound did make her paranoid all the sudden.

Placing her catch over the fire to cook them, Ace prepared her dagger on one hand and covered her left arm with fire.

Remembering the days when she was with her brothers back at Dawn Island, Ace took the trees for better leverage just in case her attacker is a devil fruit user as well. Quenching her fire to blend within the shadows, Ace squinted her eyes to locate her enemy.

It was barely there, but she smelt 'him'.

How she knew he was male, Ace did not want to find out.

However, she intended to make this quick. Her fish might burn to a crisp and she doesn't want to eat charcoal tasted meal for dinner.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

From the opposite side of the forest, a few meters away from the newcomer who landed on his island, two delicate brows frown in frustration knowing that his enemy is somewhere within the shadows in front of him. Using his Sharingan is futile knowing that the people existing this world does not use chakra thus it was difficult to predict when they will attack with their 'abilities'.

Abilities he knew were so different from his own. Besides, his doujutsu does shine in the dark. Better to avoid detection, as he did not want any bloodshed that night.

Drawing his kusanagi, Uchiha Sasuke made his move.

Hopefully, this stranger will leave him and this island alone. He had enough pirate scum to deal with and even though this one look harmless enough, he don't want any chances of ruining the peace he found after so many years.

He left his own world to make a new life. It was his self-imposed punishment for all the crimes he committed. Naruto thought otherwise. But he persevered and the dobe grudgingly relented despite the annoying pout he gave him that day.

He just wanted to be left alone.

Gritting his teeth in anger, he cursed the fates for continuously interfering with his life. It was about time they stop.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A clash of blades echoed through the forest as sparks flew with the sound of screeching metal when the two decided to attack one another with their chosen weapons.

Ace snorted and let her fire surrounds her entire body giving light to the entire forest. Palms up with her right arm tucked behind her shoulders similar to a move Luffy adapted from her. Her opponent grunted and jumps away to distance himself. Embedding his sword to the ground, she saw him make a few hand signs, took a deep breath and then her eyes widen when he spitted a medium size ball of fire from his mouth. What the…?

"You're a logia type fire user as well?" Confusion lit Ace's eyes. Impossible. So when she saw him smirk annoyingly at her, Ace rolled her eyes and dropped her stance. Looking surprised, the man yelled at her furiously.

"Move away! Idiot. Do you really want to die?" Sasuke growled.

Looks like his fire was meant to scare her away. What the hell does he think she is? Does he think she'll run away screaming like a coward because of his fireball or maybe because she is a woman who is naturally weak? Egoistic fool.

Ace met his fire attack face on. She almost laughed out loud seeing the horrified expression on his face. Using both of her hands, she touched his flames. It tickled her skin at first and then slowly she was able to absorb it and let it consume her. However, she staggered and fell on one knee seeing some visions of a very weird place. It was unlike any place she knew in the Grand Line.

There are so many people fighting. _A war._

In the middle was a gigantic tree. _The Shinju._

The moon was in full circle with strange ring like patterns surrounded by comma like designs. _A never ending illusion._

In front of all this chaos were two people. Her opponent and a blonde haired young man. _Yin and Yang._

Her head aching from all these images, Ace dispelled these flames and fall onto the ground. For a moment she was thankful that the pictures are gone and sat up with her legs crossed to look at him. The will to fight and defend herself no longer seems relevant as she stared at him curiously.

He looks the same yet he was not. His left eye was covered by a fringe of hair, it was a bit longer and spiky at the edges with a bandana around it. His clothes looks different as well unlike the white short sleeve shirt and black plants with a blue cloth held together by a purple rope, the one she saw on her vision. Blushing slightly for that accurate description of the bastard who remained motionless after seeing her unscathed and unharmed, Ace shook her head and groaned. She smelled something burning. Great. Just great.

"You're still alive?"

Snorting derisively, the woman turned around like nothing happened between them and left before giving him a murderous glare. She stomped her way towards the shore she took refuge on and Sasuke heard her curse out loud seeing her meal all burned and wasted. Throwing it away, she shouted angrily scaring the night creatures away. The last Uchiha debated to himself whether he should leave her alone. Unlike the other pirates that came to his island, this one doesn't look bloodthirsty at all. And even if she's a female, she doesn't look weak.

A sudden growl was heard and Sasuke looks alarmed. Did the wild beasts found them already? They are supposed to be active by day. Readying a kunai, he waited but then the woman chuckled at his reaction.

"You looked surprised. Never heard what a starving stomach sounded?" Ace asks jovially. Eyeing her petulantly, Sasuke looks at the woman as she was making fun of him. The nerve.

"Never mind..." Shrugging her shoulders dismissively, Ace proceeded to lie down and stare above the night sky using both of her arms as a makeshift pillow. "You don't have to worry. I'm not staying permanently on your island. I'm just passing by to spend the night. Maybe tomorrow when you wake up, I'm no longer here..." Giving her a surly look, the stranger grunted and walked towards the forest. Before he walks outside her range, Ace called him once more.

"Hey!"

He stopped but did not turn around.

"If you came to Paradise to forget your past, you'll never do so on this island..." Ace saw his shoulders tensed up while his fists clenched tightly.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn. I can drop you off to the nearest city..."

"Why?"

"Huh?" Dumbly, Ace stared at his back. The bastard still didn't face her for whatever reason. She is no empath but she could sense the turmoil within him.

"Why would you offer your help to someone who tried to kill you?"

"Kill me? Really?" Laughing, Ace reached over her bag and took her hat to placed it over her face, readying herself to sleep. She'll just have to wait for the next day to get her meal. Unlike Luffy, she can live for a day without a meal. "If you really are trying to kill me, you should have done it the moment I set foot on this island... Besides, I won't let you kill me... I'm just too stubborn to die..." Hearing those words herself, Ace remembered the reasons why she convinces herself why she wanted to live.

Luffy.

The old man.

The Whitebeard Pirates.

"Maybe because I will not let anyone destroy the happiness I have found for existing..." Turning around, Sasuke saw her smile. Seeing more than she lets him see, he could sense the lies she wanted to believe herself.

Someone like him who question his existence and value to the people surrounding them.

With no more words left to say, Sasuke left. But before letting the shadows envelops his form, he heard her mention her name.

"I'm Ace by the way. Portgas D. Ace."

Giving a slight nod, the Uchiha left knowing that the woman is looking at his back, intriguingly.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Swordsman…" Since her host doesn't talk much, Ace assumed that he is one. He does move like a samurai from Wano.

And since it's nearing midnight, she should sleep. Missing dinner already makes her cranky. Better not to annoy anyone else other than herself.

How she really misses Thatch during these times. If he were still alive, he would have known she's hungry and he will immediately prepare something for her to eat. God, she really needed to find the traitor and kill him already.

_'I swear, once I kill him, then and only then will I return to everyone else… That's a promise.'_

On two unknown location, a tall man with brown pompadour hairstyle and a large man with dark skin with small scruffy black beard around his jaw line sneezes.

"Are you cold-yoi?" Marco, commander of the first division asks his friend who is still strapped in the infirmary for reasons unknown. Did he try to escape again?

Ever since his brush of death, everyone is so careful in treating their brother. Granted that he is no pushover, they knew he almost died that is why he must follow whatever restrictions the head doctor and oyaji himself have implemented for his full recovery.

"No. I'm not cold. Looks like someone is thinking about me. Anyway, what I feel right now is boredom. And since I'm bored, I wanted to cook something…" Giving Marco a puppy eye look, Thatch begged his best friend to let him out. "Even if we're miles away, she might smell my cooking and that will urge her to come home… I'm missing that brat already… I can't believe you and pops let her go, that _man_ is dangerous…"

Sighing tiredly, Marco gave him a book to distract him with his constant babblings.

"Ace was persistent. She is the one who is greatly affected on what had happened to you. She blames herself for letting a member of her division harm a brother." There are times that his verbal tic is gone especially if he is serious. Thatch noticed it immediately which almost freaks him out.

"But still…" Cutting him off, Marco gave him a dull stare and he had no choice but to cross his arms irritatingly and sulk. He does not care if he acts like a five year old. He just want their little sister to come home. Period.

_Meanwhile…_

"You said you're sick? Are you sure?" Doc Q asks his captain knowing that the said man rarely goes to his aid except if he had a bad stomach.

"Zehahahaha! I did fall on the ocean earlier this morning because of that stupid seagull… What a clumsy captain I am," Marshall D. Teach said while laughing and mocked himself for his carelessness. "Just give me a damn medicine for this cold. I don't like to sniff around with snot coming out of my nose, ya hear me?"

"Right, right…" The doctor relented after giving his captain a few tablets. "Take this every two hours. And don't forget to drink lots of fluids…" His eyes bulge from his socket when Teach swallowed everything and drank from his flask.

"There, all done…" Laughing bemusedly at his doctor's hilarious expression, Blackbeard left and went to look for Laffitte and Van Augur to plan their next move.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

As Ace prepares Striker, she could not help herself but glance every now and then towards the forest. Not that she is expecting someone or worried about something else entirely.

Since when did she concern herself with a complete stranger? Granted that he can fight her equally like that stupid 'flaming blue chicken'.

Oh well.

Ensuring that all her stuff is inside her raft, she came back to the shore and clear out the mess she did last night while covering the bonfire she made with sand. Shaking the last bits of sand stuck on her shorts, she placed her red hat securely on her head. Her hair grew longer again as it reaches past her waist. Too bad Izo isn't here to cut it off so she resorted to braid it up. She did promise the cross dresser not to mess with her hair unless he approves of it.

Sighing for the last time, she placed an extra Log Pose on top of one of the boulders with a piece of note and a map facing the entrance to the forest just in case he decided to show up.

"Well then, till we meet again, Mr. Swordsman… Or not…" Giving one final salute, she boarded Striker and let her Mera Mera no Mi power the engine. She decided to follow the wind to locate a new place where she could search for that bastard. And perhaps call Marco to give her report and whereabouts. She did forget to bring a Den Den Mushi with her, which will earn her another scolding from the blonde haired commander.

"Just in case you know, I know nothing much from this world and I do not know how to use this _thing_... So I would require a few hints on what to do or how to do things…"

Ace shrieks in surprise and almost fell onboard upon hearing his _voice_. Before she fell, a bandaged hand grasps hers and led her to safety on the other side of her boat. There he stood stoically after hiding a small smile Ace swore she saw on his face. Moron.

"W-what the...!?" How long was he standing there? She never even felt his presence. It was as if he is a shadow.

"Hmmm... Your boat looks so small. Or was it even one? Can it carry the two of us to the next island?" Sasuke asks with the same emotionless mask she saw on their last meeting.

Stuttering indignantly, Ace drops her jaws in shock. Since when did he became so, so chatty.

"Uhmm... Well..."

Giving her a droll stare, the Uchiha sighed and sat in front of her. This piece of contraption does look sturdy and he wonders how it works without a paddle. Looks like he needs to learn a few things to live properly on these seas. Will she help him? Sasuke thought idly.

Scratching her cheek, Ace snorted and shrugged her shoulders dismissively. Pulling a lever near the motors, she expanded her raft to fit two people. She rarely uses this form as it affects Striker's speed. Though it was the first time she will travel with a companion after her original pirate crew, the Spade Pirates was disbanded to be integrated with pop's own pirate crew.

Nodding appreciatively, the swordsman removes his sword and placed it beside him. Ace follows his every move, which earned one raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Poking her forefingers at one another, Ace whistled an out of tune version of Binks' Sake while avoiding his gaze. Since when did she hesitate? If Marco and Thatch knew, they will definitely laugh and tease her.

Shaking his head in amusement, Sasuke snickered quietly and relaxed his shoulders. It was quite a while since he felt this way. Well, after their duel, he and Naruto decided to take things slowly. Their relationship was already broken beyond repair (according to his opinion) but the dobe felt otherwise. Giving in to his demands, Naruto gave him a three pronged kunai just in case he decided to come home. Thinking of that idiot, Naruto and this pirate have the same calming aura that attracts him to them, somewhat.

The reason why he accepted her invitation to leave the safety of his island. He only hoped that he would not regret this decision.

"You can call me Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." With his introduction, he saw her smile. It was confusing at first but then his heart felt… warm.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
><strong>Yes, Thatch is alive and you do notice that Ace is a woman… Not that I can think of any other pairing… Not sure if I will continue with this other idea about Marco and a female Naruto and all my other pending stories were I am having a hard time updating because of some random reasons. In a few days, Naruto (the manga we all love and adore) is about to end and I would like to prepare something special in dedication for our beloved and hated Sasu-teme. Yay!

Anyways, hope you'll give this story a chance:)

Anyhows, please read, like and review. Continuing this story depends on them, especially the reviews. Yeah those reviews that seems to elude wannabe writers like me… Lols.

Well, till then. Ciao!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	2. Chapter 2

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
><strong>After the final battle, Sasuke decided to leave everything behind (this time for good, hopefully...) and live a new life of solitude, perseverance and humility. But then another irritating person came into his life and invaded his personal space. Someone far more troublesome than his 'estranged brother'. She is a known pirate of this strange new world he stumbles upon in search of a new beginning. Her name is Portgas D. Ace.

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I do not own Naruto or One Piece. If I could own them, well… I will not kill the good guys who died in canon-verse (if there is even such a word, anyways…). Injured severely, yes. But they will live. Oh yes, they will live… *evil laughter*

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Fire and Lightning  
><strong>By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Buns and Skin**

For the nth time, Portgas D. Ace sighed and glared at the establishment standing right in front of her.

For whatever reason, the bastard took his sweet time buying the necessary items he needed for this journey. And for whatever fucking reason, he decided to tag along since she is the first person he made contact with after so many years of isolation on that deserted island stating with that emotionless face of his that he prefers to associate himself with someone like her. It's as if he was mocking her.

The nerve of that bastard!

Giving him an indignant look, Ace complained all along their journey. The said man did not even look at her during their short voyage towards the next island despite the complaints she threw at him constantly which he diligently ignored. If looks can kill, he should be dead by now. And with her devil fruit ability, burn him into a crisp and fed him to the kings of the sea.

To make matters worse, the bastard took her cute hat and went inside the store to shop after they ate. Thus she can't leave him as much as she wanted to.

That hat is a very important property as it was given by her little brother as a parting gift before she left their hometown to become a pirate together with the red beads she now use as a necklace. The beads originally belong to Sabo and he was supposed to give it to her before he leave for his own voyage. But because of his untimely death, he never had the chance. Luffy later found it on one of Sabo's leftover boxes in their tree house and gave it to her together with the letters he made for the two of them.

Forcing her tears at bay in remembrance of her dead brother before the bastard sees her moping around, Ace angrily wipes them away.

She knew that the bastard know how valuable that hat is. Perhaps, she needed to kick him later. For now, she decided to leave him for the time being and proceeded with her task.

Locating the traitor and finish him off is her foremost priority.

Never did Ace imagine that what she was about to do will lead to her downfall, set a course that will ultimately change history and will be remembered for years to come.

It will also become another traumatizing experience for her newfound friend that will either destroy him completely…

Or give him hope, a relatively new beginning.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Walking around the village, the female pirate spotted some food stalls in the main plaza and followed that appealing smell that caught her attention.

She salivated seeing these barbecued filled buns steamed to perfection. There are also some that are baked as Ace gazed dreamily at those browned and glazed dim sums. After taking a bite, Ace literally cried a river.

It was really delicious.

After eating a handful, Ace bowed politely with her mouth still full to give her thanks to the vendor and ran hurriedly away, not before she took the last piece.

By her third stall, the villagers started to come after her forcing her to pay. Why would they even ask that to her? Did they not know that she is a pirate? Seriously, how naïve these people can be?

Leaving a trail of her fiery blaze behind as some of these people threw something at her, which her devil fruit ability automatically lets through informing them of her awesomeness. Of course, she lets them see oyaji's mark proudly visible at her back.

However, she did not notice the obstacle in front of her. Her boot slipping, she fell over the bridge and was about to take a not so desirable swim.

Fantastic. Just her luck.

"I really got to stop repeating this kind of scenario…" Ace muttered to herself as the water started to drag her down. _'It is starting to get annoying…'_

Before she closed her eyes, she saw a pair of red glowing eyes with coma like designs surrounding the pupil. The pirate could almost see the worry in them.

Or was it irritation?

Who knows?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Minutes earlier…_

After causing much of a ruckus at the town plaza with Ace running around followed by an angry mob of villagers, Sasuke sighed and left a bag full of bellies to vendor of the first food cart that blasted woman took her first meal and ordered her to give the rest to the other stores the said pirate did her eat and ran scam as payment.

Following the commotion till they reach the end of the village, Sasuke saw Ace fall. He face palmed knowing that her action was unintentional. He knows how clumsy the said pirate can be from time to time.

Her pursuers finally stop and muttered frustratingly to themselves.

"Why isn't anyone helping her?" Sasuke asks a random villager standing beside him.

Snickering in amusement, the said person pats him by the shoulder in understanding. "Is this the first time you saw a devil fruit user?"

"Devil fruit?" Are they referring to Ace's fire ability? Was she born with it?

"Those who ate those fruits lost their ability to swim… So that damn pirate is good as dead… Hey!" Some of the bystanders took a surprise gasp when the cloaked man jumps over the bridge after throwing his knapsack by the river to save the pirate from drowning.

Bewildered, they looked at one another. "Is he a bounty hunter or something?" Shrugged shoulders were all the response they get from the older ones. They dispersed after a few minutes except for a young lady with a bandana on her head wearing a sleeveless white blouse and a printed skirt that reached her ankle.

Nodding to herself from the information she heard from the villagers, she went towards the direction of the current were the river took the said pirate taking note of the bag that was discarded at one side of the riverbank.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_A few hours after the runaway fiasco..._

Startled, Ace woke up feeling disoriented and feeling funny. Looking down, she saw herself wearing a very comfortable dress. It was white and lacey.

"W-what the?"

"Oh! You're awake!" Ace heard a cheerful voice coming from the dresser. A young girl greeted the pirate with a warm smile on her face. Placing some clothes on top of the side table, which looks awfully familiar to the older woman.

"Most of your clothes are already dry except for the black shorts. Your companion is waiting outside as he fish out the rest of your things from the river…"

"My companion? Fishing?" Ace asks dumbly. Did she hit or head or something? Giggling at her bewildered expression, the girl approaches and gave her a glass of warm milk.

"My name is Moda and you are Ace, correct?"

Mumbling her thanks in an audible manner, the Fire Fist expressed her gratitude to the younger woman for her hospitality. Waving her gratitude dismissively, Moda redirected her at the back of her house where her 'companion' is waiting.

After stepping outside, the she-pirated is greeted by a scene similar to Foosha Village, Luffy's hometown. Hearing the sound of the river, she stepped around and was greeted by another unexpected scene.

Literally, her jaws went slack. Ace could feel her face turn as red as her beaded necklace. For crying out loud, is she _blushing_?

Seriously?!

Marco and the rest of the Commanders will laugh their lungs out if they knew how she, the very notorious and fearsome Fire Fist Ace, pirate extraordinaire and sometimes called the Ice Queen despite her fiery epithet. Well, it's what their peers often called her because she doesn't seem to be affected with the flesh bearing men of the Whitebeard Pirates. Moby Dick has her fair share of half-naked men who do not know the concept of covering the upper part of their body mindless of the very few females, and a cross dresser mind you, onboard the said ship.

For whatever fucking reason, she is blushing like a schoolgirl for staring at a half-naked man. Well, this particular man.

Despite the scars, he is…

Gulping slightly, Ace wipes an imaginary sweat off her face.

Uchiha Sasuke is one fine piece of meat. Deliciously delectable…

Huh?

Hearing her thoughts, Ace shook her head with a disgusted expression on her face.

No way.

There is no fucking way she's attracted to this _bastard_. He may be handsome, looks smart and had this sinfully luscious body that seems to ripple with so much strength… Painstakingly, grudgingly and possibly powerful than her, she admitted hopelessly.

Ace's face morphs into obvious horror when she sensed that she, for another fucking reason, seems to agree with her mind and body… and possibly her heart.

Oh no.

That can't be… Was she…?

Did she like him?

When the shinobi turned, Ace saw him smile. Albeit a little. Well, it was more of a smirk. And then he raised one brow and the she-pirate knew that her mouth is hanging wide open. Closing it abruptly, her reddish shade from her earlier 'predicament' turned a little darker. She no longer wonders if he saw her fuming literally.

Wonderful.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Drying their clothes did not take the whole day much to Sasuke's relief. Having to go around the place half naked is not really preferable with all the marks on his skin. Other men don't seem to mind and the scars can be used to bring fear and intimidate his opponents. And with that knowledge, he knew how disgusting his body looks like to an outsider especially if this person is from the opposite sex. Even his own replicas, the Shadow Clone or Kage Bunshin flinch inwardly once they saw how scarred his body is especially his dominant arm.

Sighing tiredly, he removed his bandana and put it beside the others. In an hour or so, his top and that woman's shorts will be dried completely.

Speaking of the devil and the devil will come as he sensed her bright colored chakra coming from the cottage's direction, although not the way Sasuke expected her to. She is gawking at him.

And was that a blush?

Sasuke remembers the flustered form of Hyūga Hinata whenever Naruto is around especially when they are younger. Only the dobe did not notice it.

The former Avenger smiled. As the woman remained motionless like a dead fish, he raised one brow. How very curious.

Is Ace's action the same as Hinata's?

Shaking his head for the said thought and dismissed it immediately, Sasuke approached the female pirate to get a better look.

Was she emitting some kind of a smoke?

Up close, he knew she could see the scars. He wanted to know how she would react. For whatever reason, Sasuke wanted to know her opinion. How she looked at them.

Will he saw disgust in her eyes? Or something far worse. Mentally, Sasuke prepared himself.

"Hey."

Slowly, she looked at him and then directly at _them_. Sasuke even saw her hands raised as if she wanted to touch these things. With a blank expression, he took her hand and placed it on top of the ugliest one decorating his left abdomen.

Sasuke grunted wordlessly when Ace remained motionless after a few minutes and decided to turn his back and walked away. However, her other hand touched his arm, stopping him. It was Hashirama Senju's artificial arm, his new one.

And then… she smiled.

Her hand felt so warm.

"You look beautiful…" Ace said in wonder.

For once, Uchiha Sasuke was literally speechless.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

When he approached her, Ace had the urge to run away and hide. But then her feet don't want to move. Stupid.

And now he was standing right in front of her. His body, so close… She can even see them clearly. Briefly, she saw the insecurities and fear in those charcoal grey eyes.

Why is he afraid?

As he took her hand and placed it on top his abdomen, the one that decorates his pale skin. It was rugged and discolored more lightly than his natural shade.

She was…

Sasuke grunted wordlessly when she remained still as a rock after a few minutes and was about to turn his back away from her. Hastily, her other hand automatically stopped him. The one she remembered was covered with bandages.

Now she knew why.

Ace smiled. "You look beautiful…"

She was… amazed.

And yes, she could not help herself but fall.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Reviews:  
><strong>Darth Lelouch, NeitherSaneNorInsane, Yumi-nachan, Alex, _Guest_ and Myth - Me, Ziggy and Ace-chan would like to thank you for being sooooo nice. Well, you did leave my very first reviews… *sniff* I'm so happy… *sniff*

**Author's note:  
><strong>Chapter is kind of mushy. Somewhat. I am being hopelessly and romantically hoping for something like this… *lol*

Anyways, thanks for reading. And liking. And following. Till next chapter…

Ja ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	3. Chapter 3

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:****  
><strong>After the final battle, Sasuke decided to leave everything behind (this time for good, hopefully...) and live a new life of solitude, perseverance and humility. But then another irritating person came into his life and invaded his personal space. Someone far more troublesome than his 'estranged brother'. She is a known pirate of this strange new world he stumbles upon in search of a new beginning. Her name is Portgas D. Ace.

**Disclaimer:****  
><strong>Copyright belongs to their respective creators -

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

This story is inspired from the said anime\ manga and was brought to fruition because of the inner workings of my chaotic and over imaginative brain cells. Ziggy said it was her idea. Or was it Ace-chan?

Oh well. No money was earned in posting this story online. Reviews are enough, nuff said.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Fire and Lightning****  
><strong>By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Disguises and Acquaintances**

For the nth time that day, Portgas D. Ace glared once more. And if the saying is true, the object of her stare should have dropped dead by now, burned to a crispy looking charcoal where all she need to do is blown him to smithereens and get rid of him completely.

The man himself doesn't seem too concerned as he continues to meditate from his spot on Striker.

Grumbling incoherently to herself, the female pirate mentally constructed possible threats she can throw at him once he decided to speak to her like a normal sane person. Not that she is any different as she prefers a brawl and then beat him senseless.

They have this unfinished duel and she wanted to know how strong he really is.

"You will not accomplish anything if you don't tell what your plans are for my supposed to be murder…"

Like a child who was caught with her hand in a cookie jar, Ace blushed when she saw him looking at her with those blood red eyes. She finally knew that it is a bloodline that allows him to change his eye color at will. Like a Devil Fruit ability.

Huffing in response to hide her embarrassment, she crossed her arms and pouted.

She noticed that her reaction is reverting back to the stage where she used to crush on someone. God, how she hated those days. The awkwardness and the teasing of those who knew. Inwardly, Ace shivered.

"Well?" Sasuke prompted once more.

With a growl, Ace tried to speak in an audible manner, "I do not know if you _really_ are trying to kill me, but taking that letter is like a… like a suicide!"

Frowning slightly, Sasuke just stared at her.

"Delivering a piece of paper to a marine… And a Vice-Admiral at that, are you fucking insane?"

After showing her a befuddled reaction, the said man sighed and crossed his own arms. "Enlighten me…"

"Haven't I explained everything to you?" The pirate asks as she continues to play with her beads. A mannerism she suddenly develops upon encountering the said man.

"No."

Ace paused and looked at him dumbly. "Eh?" Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes and tried to remember what he learned and knew from that world.

"You said that you are a pirate. Your leader…"

"Captain." Ace interjected helpfully.

"Your captain is a man named Whitebeard who is considered the strongest man alive…"

"Correct."

"You also mentioned that you are the human personification of fire which I learned through the help of those people you stole your food from the other day…" Ace blushed once more and Sasuke couldn't help himself but smirk. "…That it is an ability bestowed by a cursed fruit most commonly called as Devil Fruit. And by eating the said fruit, you lose your ability to swim, which is kind of lame by the way…"

"No it is not… Ugh! Why am I arguing with you about that?" Sasuke gave her a pointed look and shrugged his shoulders dismissively. Raising both hands in surrender and made a rude gesture. Ace squint her eyes and scrunched her face in frustration.

"Fine…" The woman grunted annoyingly. "Listen carefully you bastard. I am not repeating these things again, you understand?"

"Hn."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Can we please proceed to the matter at hand?" Sasuke suggested calmly. Talking with Ace is like talking to a five year old Naruto high on sugar. He left his world only to find another one that is far worse than the said blonde. How troublesome it really is.

"Bastard!"

Another sigh came from his lips. Indeed, he needed more patience in dealing with her eccentricities.

"…"

Giving the man another stink eye, Ace grumbled and took her backpack to retrieve the things she needed for this impromptu tutorial. Ace carefully laid a piece of map and shown it to the man before her.

"This ocean is the Grand Line, also known as the Pirates' Graveyard…" Sasuke frowned but the she-pirate held her hand in warning. "Questions later got it!"

"Whatever…"

Ace smiled cheekily. "Moving forward," with a pause, she cleared her throat, "You can find various people on these seas. Pirates, Marines, bounty hunters: the worst kind of people. And then we have the World Government. It is an organization that maintains balance, or so they say…"

Coughing slightly, Ace shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "The Marines serve as their primary military organization. These people, well…"

"So what you mean to say is that they do not like pirates like you…" Sasuke commented drily.

Nodding slightly, Ace shows her wanted poster. "Here is my wanted poster, I look cute right?" Sasuke grunted and looked at her smiling photo disinterestedly. Grinning widely, the fire user cooed in delight as she pulled out her brother's own poster. "And this is my little brother Luffy…"

"…"

"Isn't he great?" Sasuke groaned inwardly and stared at Monkey D. Luffy's own wanted poster. They almost look the same and yet…

"Monkey D…? Are you two really related?"

"Well, Luffy and I are not related by blood, but we are…" With a fond look on her face, Ace smiled in nostalgia in remembrance of her younger brother. "…Luffy and I share a bond as strong as real siblings…"

Sasuke stilled when he saw Ace's expression. It was the softest look he saw on her face. The first time was when she spoke those words after she saw his body, never mind the embarrassment the woman felt at first.

"I see…" The last Uchiha muttered in response and let the silence of that moment lingered for a little while. He lets the fire user continue her impromptu lesson. Everything she have missed on their first voyage together and the things he still needed to know about these seas.

Letting her voice sooth his troubled thoughts, Sasuke sighed and looked passed the pirate and stared absently at the ocean.

Bonds, huh?

Sasuke always heard the said word from Naruto's obnoxious mouth. Even in this world, he was reminded of those things and the dobe's crazy ideals.

Things that reminded him of his past.

He always thought it was useless. Something that he can finally discard after he left his own world to start a new life away from all the things that reminded him of his time as an Avenger.

Smiling ruefully, Sasuke gaze went blank as his left eye evolves from his regular Sharingan to a Rinnegan with six tomoes decorating the first and second rings.

"Hey? Teme! Are you all right?"

Sasuke's musings were cut off short when he heard Ace's voice. He leaned back a little when he saw her at close proximity. Not that it bothers him the least. It's just that her eyes held something in them that scared him a little. She's not even scared to look right through his eyes. Not that she knew how dangerous his eyes can be.

The woman herself notices the slight change in his demeanor as she tilted her head slightly to observe the man before her.

He looked so guarded, like the first time they met. And his eyes changes to a different one again. How very peculiar.

"Sasuke?"

"Looks like we're nearing an island. Its the marine base Moda-san mentioned." Sasuke answered stoically and pointed towards the horizon. There Ace saw the markings of the navy and a large flag on top of the highest tower from the said island.

"Hmm… G-2 huh?" With a disgruntled sigh, Ace gave the man a grimace and secured her orange hat. "Well then, let us look for that damn Vice-Admiral and deliver this damn letter and get on with our damn lives, shall we?" Sasuke rolled his eyes in response to her cursing.

"Of course, we shall…" Sasuke noted and poked Ace's forehead much to the woman's irritation.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Minutes later…_

Ace growled involuntarily when someone tried to grab her food tray. Giving her attacker a kick in the gut while she took a bite from her meat. The fire user squinted her eyes in warning to the others. If these people won't stop bothering her meal, she'll make sure to give them pain in the worst ways possible. That bastard left without a word using one of his ninja techniques. Before that, he told her to stay onboard Striker as if she is a freaking child.

That egoistic, crazy son of a b…!?

Suddenly, someone grabs her arm and took her away. Despite her futile attempts to free herself, Ace cursed out loud and was about to let her fire consume her arm. Ignoring _his_ warnings and the possible scenario if these people discovered her Mera Mera no Mi powers, Ace conjured a ball of fire and was about to punch her captor in the face. The man looks at her frustratingly and Ace held her breath as her flames disperses upon looking at a familiar set of blood red eyes.

"Teme? Is that you? How did you…?"

Sasuke grunted and pushed her inside a room as gently as possible. He does remember the teachings his mother have instilled upon him and Itachi towards the opposite sex. It was a little too late when the female pirate noticed two unconscious people tied at one corner. The same exact face of the man standing right in front of her. Removing the Henge, Sasuke sighed and rubs his temple for an incoming headache and observes the woman in scrutiny. Ace happens to wear a white cap and unbuttoned shirt, allowing her to blend in perfectly. Underneath is that yellow bikini top she always wore with her black shorts. Her red beaded necklace did not stand out that much. Looks like trainees can wear anything as long as there is the standard issue white shirt with the word MARINE proudly emblazoned at the back. However, her temper gets the best of the female pirate making her disguise ineffective.

"For once in your life, can you please follow a single command?" Silently, Sasuke hoped that she would listen. But instead, she returned his gaze with a glare. Grumbling incoherently to herself, Ace crossed her arms and sat callously at one of the couches.

Too unladylike.

"What am I supposed to do? Let you have all the fun? Hell no!"

Too reckless with no regards to her own safety. And yet…

Sighing in surrender, Sasuke tapped Ace's head and with a single hand sign changed her appearance to a female marine he captured minutes earlier. With that, he reverted his form to the disguise he used prior to their meeting.

"Try NOT to cause too much trouble, understand?" Sasuke ordered firmly.

And yet, he could not stop himself from worrying. To care for this particular woman. An emotion he thought he already buried and forgotten when he left Konohagakure and everything else.

A weakness.

"Who says I'm the reason for all those trouble?" Ace grumbled as she tried to unbutton her blouse. Seriously? The said pirate is an exhibitionist. Truly unacceptable. "I am just defending myself…"

Having the urge to do a facepalm and erase all frustrations towards the hardheaded pirate, Sasuke was about to give her a piece of his mind when they heard a hesitant knock.

"Captain Masamune? Uhm…" Sasuke saw a marine officer standing hesitantly outside as he opened the door making sure that his captives are out of view.

"What is it?" Gruffly, Sasuke asked with a frown on his face. He is clearly pissed off and wanted to redirect it to someone else. Hearing the irritation in his voice, the poor marine paled but then his training started kicked in and saluted his 'superior'.

"T-the meeting is about to start, Sir. Vice Admiral Comil is requiring your presence to discuss today's agenda…" Nodding, Sasuke was about to close the door but the marine held it firmly. For whatever reason, the last Uchiha knew that the said man is scared to hell despite the bravado he is showing him. He does have this intimidating aura that scares most of these people. Looks like Ace herself is the only one immune to his glare.

"Anything else?"

"I couldn't find Lieutenant Lessa…" The marine nervously removed his cap and crumpled it between his fingers after clearing out his throat. He started to sweat profusely especially when the Captain's eyes flashed angrily. Was that a reddish tint on the Captain's eyes? "She's not in her office and I…"

"What the hell, you bastard! If you're just going to lock me up, the least you can do is leave some food… Huh?"

"Lieutenant! For crying out loud!"

Ace sputtered when the marine grabs her arm and dragged her away. Sasuke never had the chance to voice out anything so decided to follow them to keep the pirate out of trouble. Using her flames will dispel the illusion he placed on her.

In case of a slip up, all he needs is to gaze at them with a…

"Help me!" Ace cried out with that alarming look in her eyes. Sasuke swear that the female pirate is a trouble magnet for all these misfortunes following her everywhere she goes.

The marine pushed her farther and led her inside a conference room where another batch of high-ranking marines are waiting.

"I thought the two of you ran off, seriously you guys…" One of them spoke and tugged Sasuke in the shoulders with a friendly clap. Sasuke growled inwardly and the man brave enough to invade his personal space laughed out loud in return. "Easy now, the Vice-Admiral may have been tolerant with your relationship towards with his granddaughter but…"

Huh?

"…Make sure not to annoy him too much or you'll be transferred to another outpost were you might not see her for a long time…"

Sasuke's sweat drop when he heard the rest of the conversation and teasing from these men. He thought that his two captives were just random acquaintances. Looks like another complicated situation he found himself in. The female pirate herself is busy devouring the snacks in one corner ignoring the rest of the commotion happening around her. He was about to reprimand her when a looming shadow cast upon him.

"Good! Everyone's here. Let us start…"

It is going to be a long day. Sasuke thought idly as he ignored Ace's teasing eye smile when he sat beside her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Reviews:****  
><strong>Darth Lelouch, Yumi-nachan, NeitherSaneNorInsane, D. Neverbeast, Myth and chimeara. Wow! Thanks for taking the time to leave your reviews, really! I love you guys! *mwuah!*

**Author's note:****  
><strong>I think I made a conflicting statement on my first and second chapter about chakra as to how Sasuke did not use his Sharingan during his fight with Ace knowing that the people on that world did not use chakra. Let me fix that… *thinks hard*

And Ace's blasted hat. Was it orange or red? Oh well…

Till next chapter… Ja ne!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


End file.
